1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for a passenger and, more particularly, to a passenger's air bag device which is improved in shock absorptivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional passenger's air bag devices are constructed to include: a box-shaped container; an air bag contained in a folded state in the container; a lid covering a front opening of the container; and an inflator disposed at a back of the container for injecting gases to extending the air bag. A conventional passenger's air bag device is arranged to have its lid flush with the instrument panel of an automobile.
Instrument panels are regulated (under the "instrument panel shock absorbing regulations") to have characteristics, in which it will collapse, if shocked, so as to absorb the shocks of an occupant. The lid of the passenger's air bag device also has to clear the instrument panel shock absorbing regulations.
The lid of the air bag device is required to have the deformable characteristics for satisfying the shock absorbing characteristics because the air bag applies serious shocks to the lid when it is extended. However, the lid is required to have a sufficient strength and an excellent durability for shocks having a magnitude lower than a predetermined level. This means that the lid and the container remain improper if they are weakened merely to clear the shock absorbing regulations.